


Valentine For Hire

by voidkitty1



Series: Celesgiri Birthday/Holiday Oneshots [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, School Dances, Slow Dancing, Valentine's Day, didn’t know that was a tag i just went for it, kyoko is so DUMB when it comes to reading feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/pseuds/voidkitty1
Summary: “Are you trying to hire me to be your valentine?”“If that’s how you would like to refer to it then, by all means, don’t let me stop you.”
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, minor relationships - Relationship
Series: Celesgiri Birthday/Holiday Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165214
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Valentine For Hire

**Author's Note:**

> found this prompt and immediately went celesgiri
> 
> and this is coming out late just because my week has been packed and i started the prompt kind of late as well. i need to get back on top of things😅
> 
> this is also my longest oneshot ever so enjoy :D

“We need to talk.”

Kyoko blinked, staring dumbfoundedly at the gambler at her door. She didn’t recall doing anything wrong to her, at least she hoped she didn’t, so Celestia suddenly showing up at her door with such a serious demeanor unnerved her.

The detective nodded, still unable to find the right words, and opened her door further for Celestia to enter. Celestia slipped past her into her room without saying anything, making herself comfortable by laying on her back on Kyoko’s bed. That only ever happened when she was really stressed over something or an identity crisis was coming on. Kyoko fought back a sigh and locked her door, opting to sit in her desk chair as to not disturb Celestia.

Silence washed over the room like a wave when both of the girls refused to speak. Kyoko didn’t want to bring anything up to upset Celestia, and Celestia was trying to process her thoughts. It was awkward until Celestia took a breath and prepared herself to speak.

“The Valentine’s dance,” Celestia started, her eyes never leaving the ceiling. “Are you going with anyone?”

Kyoko furrowed her brows in confusion. That’s what she was so stressed over? A dance for a holiday she personally never cared for?

“No… I’ve never cared for Valentine’s Day,” Kyoko answered. “I planned on staying in my room and studying tonight, why?”

“Reschedule your studying.”

“Excuse me?”

Celestia finally sat back up, brushing off her skirt and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. “Bear with me here, but it’ll look good on me if I have a date to the dance. If money must be involved, then please state your price.”

“I—” Kyoko cut herself off in her perplexed state. “Are you trying to hire me to be your valentine?”

“If that’s how you would like to refer to it then, by all means, don’t let me stop you.”

Kyoko stared at Celestia in complete astonishment, although her face didn’t show it. If she agreed, she was going to be paid to go to a dance with her crush? She wasn’t by any means in a bad spot financially, so money wasn’t really the best part of the deal, but this was all so confusing to her. Does this mean that Celestia didn’t even return her feelings and just wanted to use her?

She internally grumbled. If Celestia wanted to use her for her own benefit, then she’d use Celestia for her own happiness.

“What’s the highest price you’re willing to go to?” Kyoko asked. “If I’m being paid, it must be worth it for me.”

Celestia put a finger to her chin in thought. “Hmm, is 2,000 yen good enough for you?”

“I’ll take it,” Kyoko nodded. She couldn’t exactly get too greedy. “I’m being paid before the dance?”

“No, no,” Celestia giggled. “After the dance. Who’s to say you won’t run off with my money before we start?”

“You know me, Celeste, why would I do that?”

“I’m only cautious, my dear Kyoko,” the gambler smiled softly— genuinely— and Kyoko bit back a smile at how the girl’s face lit up with amusement. “The dance officially begins at eight. Please, arrive around fifteen minutes early if you would. It looks good to be early rather than on time.”

Kyoko crossed her arms. “And is there a dress code?”

“No, just make sure you look dashing. None of this…” Celestia gestured to Kyoko’s clothing with a finger, a look of disgust appearing on her face. “None of this nonsense, yes?”

“I think I look fine,” Kyoko retorted.

“Keyword is thought, darling.”

The feeling inside Kyoko which was once labeled as upset had faded into amusement at Celestia’s usual playful insults. Or at least, what she thought of as playful. Of course, it still hurt that Celestia seemed to be using her for the benefit of being in a relationship for a dance on a day that was so obviously stupid, but she tried not to dwell on it too much.

And who could resist the fit of giggles Celestia expressed after her last statement?

“As much as I hate to cut our conversation short, I have my own preparations to be doing for the dance,” Celestia remarked as she stood. “I hope you do not turn back from our agreement?”

“We’ll surely see, won’t we?” Kyoko replied smugly.

Celestia scoffed teasingly, taking it upon herself to leave the room, and also leave Kyoko to rush to find out what the hell she’d be wearing to this dance.

* * *

Spoiler: she couldn’t figure it out on her own. Kyoko had stared at her closet aimlessly for the past half hour, going through shirt after shirt and outfit after outfit, finding none that seemed worthy enough to wear. Usually, she didn’t care for outings enough to make an impression like this, but this was for Celestia, and if Celestia wanted her to look ‘dashing’, then she sure as hell would look dashing.

With the help of Aoi, that is.

“You can’t be picky when the dance is tonight, Kyoko!”

“I didn’t plan on going until half an hour ago!”

Aoi sighed, hanging her head low, both hands on the doorframe on Kyoko’s closet. “Well, you refuse to wear a dress, and you have nothing else dressy in here. What am I supposed to do for you?”

“I don’t know, Hina, I wouldn’t be asking you for help if I knew myself,” Kyoko sighed, letting her head rest in her hands. Why was her appearance such a stressful issue right now?

“Well, I will say that Celestia asking you to the dance the day of is kind of rude,” Aoi mumbled. “Like, did that girl forget? What goes on in that little gambling kind of hers?”

“You’re getting off topic,” Kyoko reminded, raising her head to go through the makeup supplies she had in her room. “Do I not have anything you would label as dashing?”

“Define dashing,” the swimmer responded.

“She just told me to make sure I look dashing, I don’t know!”

“Alright, alright, jeez you’re getting really worked up here,” the girl chuckled. “You must really care, huh?”

Kyoko blinked. “Of course I care. This is my date to the dance and if she wants me to look good then I plan on it.”

“What a lesbian,” Aoi muttered under her breath with amusement. She pulled out her phone from her pocket, swiping up on the screen and pressing buttons Kyoko couldn’t see. “Let me call up Sayaka, maybe she can put together something in this godawful closet selection of yours.”

“Whatever you think will work,” Kyoko encouraged, pulling out various pallets of eyeshadow to choose from. Her selection was very limited, as usually, she couldn’t care how she looked, but when she actually needed it, makeup never cooperated with her.

Aoi jumped away from her phone when Sayaka answered her call. Kyoko could hear the idol from her seat on her bed across the room— but that wasn’t surprising. Sayaka always got excited when it came to these sorts of things.

Speaking of; this would be her first dance. It would be a fake date, but it would be a real dance with her real crush. She never even really cared for people and thought romance was boring until she laid eyes on Celestia. Closing her eyes, she started unconsciously replaying the memory of their first meeting, and how stuck in awe she was at the sight of the gambler.

“I’m here!”

Kyoko’s eyes shot wide open, locking with the blue ones of Sayaka, who had the biggest smile ever on her face— and hew own dress and makeup supplies in her hands.

“Get over here right now,” Aoi commanded, gesturing to the closet. “We gotta get something from this dump to look dashing on her,” she stopped speaking momentarily to point at Kyoko, “for Celestia.”

Sayaka rushed over to the closet with a focused nod, eying doing everything Kyoko owned. But of course, that didn’t stop her from talking.

“I knew she liked you! I told you both I’m psychic!” she proudly exclaimed as she moved hangers around. “But Kyoko was all like ‘she doesn’t like me back’ and ‘she’s probably not even into women’ but look where you are now!”

Kyoko turned back to look at Sayaka. “I couldn’t just assume she’d like me too,” she protested; although still unsure of the gender Celestia is into because she was being paid to be her date for the night.

“Really?” Aoi chimed in. “That girl didn’t give you lesbian vibes? With her extravagant dresses and makeup and all that?”

“I don’t get sexuality vibes,” Kyoko deadpanned.

“You are such a baby lesbian,” Sayaka giggled.

The conversation trailed off there, Aoi and Sayaka whispering about clothing and Kyoko staring aimlessly at her small pile of makeup. What was she to do with all this? How would she look ‘dashing’ when she barely had anything to do so with?

“Wait!” Sayaka popped her head back out from the closet. “I have this outfit from a concert a couple of months ago, and I think it’d be perfect! Lemme go get it!”

“And she's off," Aoi mused, watching as Sayaka literally ran out of the room to her own down the hall, not even bothering to close the door.

A few more minutes passed of Aoi looking dejectedly at Kyoko's clothing selection and Kyoko now opting to stare at herself in the mirror on her desk until Sayaka came back, squealing in the joy that she actually had the item in mind.

"You, bathroom, now," Sayaka demanded, handing Kyoko a hanger with some outfit she couldn't inspect yet, then pointing at her. "It should fit you, I hope."

"Got it."

"And you," she turned her gaze to Aoi, her finger following, "get your outfit from your room and bring them here. We're all here ao we can all get ready together!"

"On it!" Hina nodded, rushing out the door.

By the time Hina had left Kyoko had already closed herself in the bathroom, finally getting a good look at what Sayaka had picked out for her.

Surprisingly, the idol listened to her earlier requests she assumed Aoi had informed her of, and it wasn’t a dress. It wasn’t too flashy either; just a black undershirt and dark purple blazer. Almost like her everyday outfit, but it had some sparkles littering the collar and it resembled a suit more than anything. Of course, there were matching dark purple pants as well.

It was, indeed, dashing, as Celestia would hopefully say.

Aoi burst out laughing in her room, startling Kyoko slightly. She had momentarily forgotten about the guests in her room, and she rushed to put the outfit on to not make them wait long. She was happy to say that the outfit fit almost perfectly on her, and she actually liked it.

Tentatively stepping out of the bathroom after looking at herself in the mirror, Aoi and Sayaka both turned in unison. Both of their faces lit up and Kyoko felt her cheeks heat up.

“Celestia is going to love your outfit— oh my gosh!” Sayaka exclaimed.

“I might have to steal someone’s girl tonight,” Aoi muttered before Sayaka hit her in the shoulder.

“But seriously, let me just say, this is all my doing,” the idol smiled proudly, before also being hit by Aoi.

“You can’t take all the credit!”

Kyoko adjusted her gloves, sitting behind Aoi and Sayaka, who made themselves comfortable and already started with their makeup. The detective looked between them and the makeup and sighed. She didn’t want to ask this question to excite them further, but she had no choice.

“Can one of you... assist me with this?”

Both girls turned their heads and instantly brightened up.

“Yes!!”

“Please— Celestia will be head over heels for you when we finish!”

* * *

“I can do my own makeup, Junko.”

“Hush, emo! No one wants to see an undead bride waltzing her way into the dance. Now stop fussing and let me put this goddamn eyeshadow on your face.”

Celestia bit back a protest and closed her eyes. She was insistent on doing her own preparations, as she was confident in her makeup skills, but of course, someone had to ruin that.

And that someone was none other than Junko Enoshima.

“What color’s your dress?” Junko asked, sorting through brushes and colors.

“Black.”

“Oh my god, you’re going to look like you’re attending a funeral,” Junko sighed. “You can’t keep doing this, girl! Get some color in your wardrobe!”

“It has red details on it,” Celestia defended.

“Then your makeup will be red,” Junko confirmed. “Keep still. Don’t be a wiggly woman.”

Celestia restrained herself from scrunching up her face in confusion at Junko’s remark. She felt a brush fall against one of her eyelids and avoiding the urge to cringe. She had seen what Junko could do with makeup before, and although it’s astonishing, it’s not what she would like on her.

Nevertheless, she left Junko to silently do her best work, despite worrying about what it may look like. Junko knows her, and she knows what she would like and what she wouldn’t. At least, Celestia hoped she knew. Maybe she’d purposely screw her over for the despair of it— it surely wouldn’t have been the first time.

“Eyeshadow done,” Junko announced, and Celestia opened her eyes again. “Hey, just because that’s done doesn’t mean I’m done.”

“But you finished with the eyeshadow, yes?” Celestia confirmed.

“Yeah, but there’s still eyeliner! And then eyelashes!”

“I do not trust you with any of my eyeliners.”

“Girl— I am literally a fashion diva! It’s what I’m here for!”

Celestia sighed. “If you mess anything up, you’ll be burnt at the stake.”

“Oh, the despair of such a punishment...” Junko giggled, uncapping an eyeliner.

The gambler bit back another sound of unsureness as she silently prayed to whatever god would listen that Junko wouldn’t do anything wrong.

For once, she actually didn’t, and when she announced she was done, Celestia was eager to see herself in a mirror. Surprisingly, it had some aspects of goth makeup but mixed with more of what Junko was used to.

“See, what’d I tell you? I know what I’m doing,” Junko grinned when Celestia looked over at her.

“I must say, you have exceeded my expectations,” Celestia admitted, fluttering her eyelashes to inspect how well they were put on.

“You sound surprised,” the fashionista muttered.

“That’s because I am, my dear.”

* * *

Kyoko was early. Twenty minutes early, to be exact. And Celestia wasn't anywhere in sight. Maybe it was the fact that she had arrived five minutes before Celestia's example of 'early', but it was still slightly alarming.

She leaned against the wall by the gym, currently alone but not wanting it any other way. The silence was peaceful, in a sense. She could be alone with her thoughts and think things through whenever she needed to.

None of this was possible when someone else was around her, bugging her with questions and bothering her endlessly.

Makoto had to interrupt that.

"Kyoko!" the boy exclaimed, rushing up to her. Kyoko resisted the urge to ignore him, instead looking back with her signature neutral glare.

"Makoto," she nodded.

"You said you weren't coming tonight!" Makoto smiled. "Who changed your mind?"

Kyoko looked off to the side. "A person," she mumbled. She was sure Makoto was an open minded person, but after past events with her grandfather, who she also thought could be open minded, she needed to be wary of this sort of stuff.

"C'mon, you won't tell me?" Makoto whined, poking her shoulder. "Bummer. Not surprised though," he cut himself off with an awkward chuckle when Kyoko didn't respond. "I asked Byakuya to the dance! And guess what? He said yes! It took a bunch of convincing, but it all worked out!"

The detective instantly perked up at that. For two reasons; Byakuya being closed off and rude, and that Makoto had asked another man. She was safe.

"That's good," she responded. Since he also asked someone of the same gender... "I'm here with Celestia."

"I knew something was going on between you two!" Makoto exclaimed again. "Hiro owes me 1,000 yen!"

"You... bet on us?"

"Well, yeah, but only because it was obvious! You give each other goo-goo eyes almost every chance you get, so..."

"We do not."

Makoto nodded. "Whatever you say," he shrugged. "Who asked who?"

"That's- uhm," Kyoko looked back at him. "Well, I'm in a predicament."

"Go on."

"She's... paying me to be her date."

Makoto blinked. "Huh?"

"She hired me as her valentine," Kyoko confirmed.

"That's... not? Normal?" Makoto tilted his head. "But I swore she liked you! All the look she gives you! Her actual genuine smiles! What about my bet with Hiro?!"

Genuine Smiles? Secret looks? Did Celestia actually harbor feelings for her? All that aside...

"I'm not sure what you're most worried about," the girl commented.

"Kyoko, of course, I care about you and Celestia; I'm beyond upset!"

"That sounds so fake."

The boy frowned and silence fell upon the two. He wordlessly stared at Kyoko, who had turned away again, and was trying to think of what to say to help her. Who pays someone to be their valentine?!

"Well, if you ever need to talk, I'll be in there," he offered.

"It's a dance, Makoto," Kyoko deadpanned. "I think I'll survive."

“Well? who knows,” Makoto started. “Maybe if everything goes right, she’ll ask you out for real.”

Kyoko didn’t respond, pulling out her phone for any information on if the gambler wasn’t arriving early. It had already been about five minutes of talking to Makoto, and Celestia still hadn’t come.

Maybe she was just being too paranoid.

At some point, Byakuya had arrived and walked in with Makoto, and Kyoko saw multiple other couples go in hand in hand. She was constantly checking the time until it was 8:15 and Celestia just showed up. She had been waiting a whole half an hour for this woman, who told her to be early. If she was supposed to be early, why wasn’t Celestia too?

“So you didn’t run away on me,” Celestia smiled warmly when they made eye contact.

Although, the frustration at her late arrival dissipated when they locked eyes. Celestia looked absolutely stunning, and Kyoko didn’t want to look away. The way her dress framed her body perfectly with the intricate details and lace, her matching makeup and headpiece, her—

“You took your time,” Kyoko stated, trying to brush off just how astonished she was by the other’s appearance.

“Think of it as a test,” the gambler responded. “Also; I appreciate the fact that your wardrobe is appropriate for this evening. You look dashing.”

Exactly what she was going for.

“You as well.” Any hint of frustration she initially had was now gone. Curse how charming this woman was.

Kyoko held out her arm, eyes never leaving Celestia’s. The goth tilted her head at the gesture.

“If I’m being hired to be your valentine, then I plan on making it believable,” Kyoko explained.

“Oh— yes,” Celestia nodded, confused at first at the usage of saying she was hired, interlocking their arms. “Please, make a good performance.”

“Kyokoooo!”

Before even being able to move forward, Kyoko stumbled as she was practically attacked from behind into a hug. Her arm reluctantly left Celestia’s as she stabilized herself.

"Hina." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeahhh?" Hina giggled, resting her chin on Kyoko's shoulder.

"Move along please."

"Hmph- no fun," the swimmer whined, moving her head. "Loosen up; it's a dance!"

"Hina," Sakura called. "Let them be."

"A bunch of party poopers," Hina grumbled, following behind Sakura.

Kyoko watched the two girls meet up with Sayaka and Mukuro, instantly starting up a conversation and walking somewhere else. She looked back at Celestia, who blinked at the altercation.

"Uhm, well, shall we enter now?" she asked.

"Please," Kyoko muttered. She then realized how desperate she came across as, and needed to fix it. "Before anyone else interrupts us," she added. Perfect.

Reuniting their arms together, they walked into the gym room, and both of them immediately were met with judging gazes of others on them. Kyoko had expected this after Celestia claimed it would 'look good on her if she was with someone' as if she had people expecting her to be, but it was still unnerving nonetheless.

"Uhm, should I go get us some drinks?" Kyoko offered, her main goal being to get away from the prying eyes.

"Allow me to come with you," Celestia smiled, also not liking the amount of attention that was on her. "We can just talk over by the concessions, maybe some hand holding, maybe—“

Maybe she said too much of what she wished would happen.

"Yeah, to make us believable," Kyoko nodded, grabbing ahold of her hand and intertwining their fingers.

Celestia internally frowned at being shut down like that, for what she wished would happen to be labeled as an act, but she put this upon herself and she knew it. She looked down at their interlocked hands and bit back a smile that threatened to show as Kyoko led her away from the center of attention.

Three others were by the concessions; Leon, Mahiru, and Kirumi. One person from each class. They made an interesting group of people, but they were working, so it wasn't of their own accord.

Mahiru was the first to notice them. "Oh! Celestia and Kyoko, right?"

"Aye, Kyoko! You scored Celestia?!" Leon grinned, shooting her a thumbs up. "Damn, alright girl."

Kyoko gave him a blank stare before turning to face Mahiru and Kirumi. The latter had finally noticed them and wore a gentle smile on her face.

"Yeah, that's us," Kyoko confirmed, sneaking a glance at Celestia to her side before continuing. "How are you're nights so far?"

"Well, mine has—"

"Leon, she was talking to the girls," Mahiru cut in, shoving him lightly. "Me, personally, I'm finding it boring. I'm just trying to be with Hiyoko, and of course, I'm picked for this job."

"How unfortunate," Celestia commented.

"All because Nagito placed a bet that it would be me," the photographer rolled her eyes. "I got this dress made by Ibuki for nothing if I'm sitting here handing out beverages."

"And speaking of," Kirumi added, "she's also DJing. I can only imagine the headache I'll have tomorrow morning."

Kyoko finally sat down at the table near them, gesturing for Celestia to sit with her. The gambler complied, and right as she sat down, Kyoko wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Butterflies instantly jumped alive in Celestia's stomach at the contact and her face reddened. Why was this happening to her? This is her employee for the night!

"She hasn't been too bad as long as we've been here," Kyoko continued the conversation as if nothing had happened. And to anyone else besides Makoto, nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Please, just wait until she starts singing some of her own songs," Mahiru continued, faking a gag. "I love the girl but, her song 'From Me To You' is just not for me. I don't do rock- or metal- or whatever her music classifies as."

"A shame," Leon remarked, tracing circles in the tablecloth. "What bad taste."

Celestia listened to their music banter at first, but slowly drowned it out. She couldn't care less for what these people thought of music and what they preferred, especially when Kyoko's arm was still around her shoulder and was still rubbing tiny circles with her thumb and was—

"Celeste," Kyoko called, interrupting the girl's thoughts. "There's a slow song playing. Do you want to dance?"

"Dance?" Celestia questioned as the rhythm of the song currently playing set in.

“If you want me to put up my best performance as your valentine, then I’d recommend it,” Kyoko reasoned, her voice dropping to a whisper. “Unless you aren’t up for it?”

“No, no, I am! I was just surprised at your offer, that’s all.”

“Well, come along then,” Kyoko smiled, practically pulling up Celestia by her arms and dragging her closer to where everyone else was. “Everyone else is doing it, don’t feel like they’ll all be watching you.”

“You make it sound as if I’m nervous,” Celestia shot back, brushing off her dress with her hands.

“And you make it sound like you didn’t open up to me about your anxiety around large groups of people.”

Celestia didn’t have a reply, she just bit her lip and looked away. That is until Kyoko gently held her chin and guided her head to look at her.

“Sorry, my goal isn’t to embarrass you,” Kyoko mumbled. She was lucky Celestia could still hear her over the music. “I just wanted to be considerate. We don’t have to dance if you don’t want to. We can just sit and hold hands as you said; I can still perform like that. I—“

“We can dance,” Celestia cut her off, now taking the lead and grabbing her wrist to lead it to her waist. “This’ll be the most accurate acting experience you’ll ever have.”

“You know it,” Kyoko replied, mirroring the other hand so she was steadily holding her waist.

Celestia smiled and wrapped her arms around the detective’s neck, pulling them ever so closer. Although they were almost the same height, Celestia still had to look up to see Kyoko. Just a little bit.

The lyrics of the song Celestia once recognized had eventually faded into silence. She didn’t know if it was herself or if the music actually had shut off without her realizing, but the only thing in the world to her at that moment was Kyoko staring back down at her with those breathtaking purple eyes. They didn’t have to say anything, they just wordlessly watched the other’s eyes for any change in emotion.

The only emotions both girls saw in each other were contentment and adoration for the one in front of them.

Celestia couldn't help but blush. Just the thought of having feelings for a woman as complex as Kyoko Kirigiri was an interesting concept, but actually having them was different. Actually feeling the butterflies in her stomach at every touch, blushing at the compliments and how much work she was putting into her 'job', it was all so lovely.

She rested her head against Kyoko's chest when she broke eye contact, her forehead resting against her blazer. Celestia swore she felt Kyoko's heartbeat through her chest, and she wasn't exactly upset about it. Not if it meant Kyoko had these feelings like she did.

"Kyoko," Celestia started, looking back up. "Do me a favor, will you?"

"What is it?"

Celestia guided Kyoko's gloved hand from her hips to her chest, palm facing her clothing.

"What do you feel?" she asked.

"Huh?" Kyoko tilted her head. "Your heartbeat. Am I wrong?"

"Describe it."

"This isn't what I imagined when I asked you to dance."

"Kyoko, please."

"Fine," Kyoko huffed. "I feel your heart beating right here," she stopped to point at Celestia, "and it's beating fast. Are you okay? Do we need to go outside for a minute because there are too many people?"

"No, you dork," Celestia stifled her laugh to the best of her abilities. "It's beating fast because this is the most exciting thing I've done in a while."

Kyoko remained confused but allowed Celestia to continue.

"Yours is the same. I heard it when I rested my head," Celestia smiled. "and mine only sped up when I realized something."

"Can you be clearer for once?" Kyoko complained. "I know I'm a detective but this is really stressing me out."

"I want to retract my offer of hiring you for this dance."

The detective blinked. "Did I not make us believable."

"No, it's not that," Celestia mumbled. She stood on her toes to reach to whisper in Kyoko's ear, accent dropped entirely. "It's because... my feelings for you have changed."

"But you just said-"

Celestia had had enough of Kyoko's confused blabbering and she sighed, cutting off the woman with a kiss to the lips. She held onto Kyoko's by the collar of her blazer, keeping her locked in the embrace. If she wanted to, Celestia would let Kyoko go, but since the other was offering no resistance, she didn't.

She wasn't surprised when Kyoko's hands found her hair, entangling themselves in it to deepen the kiss. The world around just disappeared even more, and all the other could focus on was the owner of the lips they kissed.

Kyoko pulled away first, breathless from the act. Celestia smiled tiredly up at the detective. They stared in silence for a good few minutes as the world around them seemed to reappear.

"That's what you meant," Kyoko finally said. "I was getting really worried there."

"I could never dislike you, my dear," Celestia responded. "Do you want to maybe, I don't know... just spend the rest of Valentine's Day in my room?"

Kyoko smiled back, already reaching for Celestia's hand. "I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. um. my apologies for this not actually being out on valentine’s day. inspiration dropped midway for this ahaha.


End file.
